powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gangreen Gang
Gangreen Gang, is a minor character and was original by Craig McCracken and been adopted by Toei animation,Japan. Members *'Ace', his the leader of Gangreen gang and one of minor character. He has black hair, sunglasses, sharp teeth, a white shirt with torn sleeves, a red and purple vest, yellow green pants, yellow and orange wristbands, and black shoes. He was voice by Andrew Francis (English) and Mitsuaki Madono (Japan). *'Snake/Ivy, '''She's the member of the Gangreen gang and essentially Ace's righthand (wo)man. It is implied (in the English dub specifically) that she may in fact have a crush on Ace. She has blue hair, black lips, a black and white sailor shirt and hat, brown shorts, white socks and black and blue shoes. She was voice by Kouki Miyata (Japan) and Tabitha St. Germain (English). *'Weevil, is a member of Gangreen gang and the overall shortest member. He is mostly a follower in terms of plotting, and (like the rest of the gang) simply follows Ace, since he IS the leader, and Weevil seems to harbor a certain level of admiration for him. He also seems to have a love for sweets. She has a pink shirt, no nose, dark pink skirt, pink scarf, yellow eyes, green hair and red shoes. He was voice by Maryke Hendrikse (English) and Keiko Yamamoto (Japan). *'''Big Boy, His the member of Gangreen gang and only member that is fat. He has brown hair, a pink nose, a white one sleeved shirt, black spiked wristbands with green spikes, purple shoes, blue jeans with red cuffs beneath the leggings on the pants and a single yellow showing above his hair. He was voice by Richard Ian Cox (English) and Toshiharu Sakurai (Japan). *'Lunk, '''His the member of Gangreen gang and one of the member doesn't talk. He has a purple raggedy shirt, brown pants, a real black belt instead of a rope one, black shoes, no nose, round ears, black-green hair and purple eyes. He was voice by Kouichi Toochika (Japan) and Peter New (English). Origins The '''Gangreen Gang' are a gang of monstrous teenaged hoodlums that are green-skinned, disreputable and unhealthy looking (as they are suffering from gangrene, a real life disease). They originally appeared alongside the Amoeba boys in'' Whoopass stew as the villains The Powerpuffgirls are shown fighting in the introduction (rather than fighting every single major recurring villain on the show) Power,Weapon and Abilities Each of the members has unique abilities: '''Ace' As a leader, Ace show that he is good in planning things. He share a speed ability with Weevil that was show while fighting with Blossom using a cards. Snake/Ivy Ivy has the special ability of massage, relaxing people to a state of near paralysis, as well as apparent knowledge of (and a love for) computers. Enough so she can help Mojo pilot a giant robot. Weevil It's was show that he has speed abilities but limited. Big Boy Just like Buttercup, he has impressive strength, but, falls short in comparison to her. After all, she can lift a large truck with only one hand, while he had to use both in order to lift a car. Lunk It was saw that he can do a shapeshifting but copying others person appearance still incomplete due to he remind the color that he has while having that person looks. When he consider in other looks, he can barely talk. Trivia *In the original Japanese version, none of the Gangreen Gang members had their names (or genders) changed. *All the members, except Ivy, had their original names (Ace, Big Billy, etc.) in their first appearances, but they later had their names changed. *In original version, all of them are males but in japanese Snake is the only female. *Ace's real name is Bobby Green, unlike the original Powerpuff Girls, where his name actually is Ace D. Copular. *Unlike the original, Ivy is a female, as opposed to her American counterpart, who is in fact a male. *Miss Keane, Snake, Lady, Puyo, Ikura Monster and Helen shares the same voice actress,Tabitha St. Germain in the English dub. *He shares the same voice actress with Bubbles, Maryke Hendrikse in the English dub. *'Lil's Arturo' is renamed Weevil in the English dub after the 50th episode. *'Big Billy' is renamed Big Boy in the English dub. *Big Boy eats much more food than the original one was ever shown to. *He has brown hair instead of red hair *Big Boy is MUCH smarter than his American *Lunk can copy anyone just like the original one. *The Original Lunk that can talk or copy anyone voices. *There design is still the same except for the color of him. *'Grubber's' name is Lunk in the English dub after the 50th episode. Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Team Category:Males Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonist Category:Transhuman Category:Monster